


一墙之隔

by Friedrich_3



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 伯爵咕哒♀没什么实质内容的车





	一墙之隔

“魔力补充……不觉得去隔壁更合适吗，master。”  
“不不不绝对不行！”  
两楼之间的过道仅能容两人并排通行，里面还堆了不少杂物，其实过一个人都嫌多。这里也远不比街道的灯火璀璨，即使有满月给那些破烂施舍点灰白光晕，也不过是杯水车薪。人眼没有想象中那样洞察秋毫，闪耀如银河都能被人工灯管轻易夺去光辉，自不必说被反射过两遍的月光浅痕，早埋没在视网膜的黑影里了。  
反观隔壁，店里彻夜通明，霓虹招牌露骨地刺眼，周围还飘着点暧昧的香氛，一看就不是什么正经地方。立香刚刚摆脱追踪，过度紧张一时没反应过来，竟觉得黑暗的过道里更加安全。  
也不能完全怪她。就算他们换了身不那么显眼的衣服，做的也是修复时代这种超出常理的事情，从字里行间到一举一动都写满了可疑，难免被敬业的警察怀疑跟踪。察觉到盯梢的眼神后，立香只好左拐右绕到开阔地，忍痛扔掉手里的苹果糖和忙里偷闲的心情，提起碍事的浴衣衣裾逃之夭夭。少女深蓝白花的衣着并不显眼，倒是木屐磕地的凌乱清响引起了周围人的注意——不过她并没跑多远，身后裹着黑风衣的男人就直接把她整个抄起带走，拎进他人目光所不及的黑暗里。  
“好啊，那就如你所愿吧。”  
爱德蒙根本不给立香回过神的时间，捞起她放在身旁不到一米高的旧柜上，顺带用嘴唇堵回她即将脱口而出的疑问。  
“唔？！……”  
祭典上的女孩子们总会被甜食吸引，立香也不例外。少女唇舌上还留有苹果糖的些许清甜，又有馥郁酥软的肌肤打底，柔嫩甘美近乎滴落下来。爱德蒙游刃有余地碾转她的唇面，缠住粉舌翻搅一通，贪婪地勾走她流质的魔力，感觉那微甜津液仿佛是少女的血肉所化，不消一会儿这副娇小身躯就会如砂糖般尽数溶进口中，被他吸食殆尽。  
身体也好心灵也罢，与浸在清咖和烟草中的危险男人相比，他的御主简直甜（天真）过头了。  
立香平日散开的橘发为了清凉而扎成丸子形，多了几分利落和闲适。爱德蒙一手托住她露出的柔滑后颈，一边扒下她肩上的薄料衣襟和内衣吊带，大半乳肉从衣物中剥离出来，又被冷白月光摩挲过去。夏末的穿堂风清凉舒适，少女光裸的双肩却在其中抖得厉害，只因她终于意识到自己的处境——隔壁再怎么让人羞于接近，最起码是个私密空间，而这里只有她前后的废旧售货机和破书柜可作遮挡，万一真有好事者走进来……  
发觉到立香不正常的战栗，爱德蒙暂时放开她过热发麻的小舌，张眼看她呼哧呼哧呵着热气，琥珀眼瞳沾了些泪水，和发饰上的金属流苏一起微微闪亮，眼神里半是愠怒半是无措。  
只可惜这些仅是引来他一阵低沉的轻笑。  
“呵，不愧是能拯救世界的小鬼，”爱德蒙咬扯下手套丢到一边，又睨了一眼大路上的人潮，“在这种事上也相当有胆量呢，隔壁那些家伙还真比不上你啊，master。”  
“才没有！我……我只是没想到……呜！”  
立香同样没想到男人会直接把她胸前半掩着的软肉捧出来，一边舔舐一边揉捏娇嫩挺立的乳尖，用爱抚把少女的辩解全打碎成了单纯的短音，虽说真正传来的只有模糊低微的呜咽。  
好奇她又在耍什么小手段，爱德蒙停下对两团软肉的欺负，重新直起上身，只见少女双眉紧蹙，裹着黑手套的右手捂着嘴，抬眼迷离地注视他。明明让她狼狈不堪的罪魁祸首就在眼前，她却没有推开自己，只是害怕漏出动情的吟声，一副偷尝禁果又不想被酸到牙、还怕被他人发现的模样，既可怜又可爱。  
立香不安于身体的躁动，悄悄扭动腰肢并拢双腿，但却欲盖弥彰。爱德蒙左右扯开她松脱的浴衣下摆掀到小腹，又握住哆嗦的腿根，掰开双腿分在自己腰侧，再一手圈住她的腰肢揽入怀中。  
两人几乎贴在一起，立香怕撞到他，本能地松开右手抵在他胸口上，失去保护的双唇立刻被男人再次封住，经受新一轮的碾压卷缠。同时他用左手挑开她已然濡湿的内裤边缘，手指在藏匿于私处裂隙间的蕊珠上撩拨几下，趁她受激绷紧上身时深入腔道，搅着黏滑的蜜液层层细理穴壁的褶皱。少女甜美的吟声被揉碎在两人唇间，仅在胶着的唇面偶然错出狭缝时，才有点轻细甘绵的喘息漏出来，细弱得只能传进相贴甚密的二人耳中。  
立香并不甘心如此被动，右手顺着爱德蒙柔韧的胸膛攀上颈后，另一只手偷偷摸到他的裤腰扯开拉链内裤，握住半勃的阴茎开始套弄，用回温的手心反复抚过逐渐凸显的脉络，惹得男人用尖牙刮咬起她的上唇，手指突然使力抠挖起内里的嫩肉，教她双腿不自控地扣紧男人的腰，手上动作也失控无力，很快就被毫不留情地送上了高潮。  
“哈啊……”  
偏偏爱德蒙在她被快感完全俘获的瞬间松开嘴唇，耳边一时只剩下自己的喘气声和外面人群的喧闹。这里的安定实在是太过脆弱，立香惧怕着它被轻易打破的那一刻，仅是刚刚经受了性事的开端就让她心有余悸。然而不知是没有察觉到她的困窘，还是坏心眼地故意为之，爱德蒙捉住她蜷在性器上发抖的手，借力把顶端塞进穴口，堵住即将溢出的温热滑液轻轻搅动。  
“不用那么紧张，你要是想接受之前的建议也没有问题。”爱德蒙在立香耳边低语，感觉到她颈项耳根过载一般的热度，笑着把她的衣襟重新拉好，然而即便如此，浴衣仍旧因为被拽错位而大敞着，已经无法遮住双乳聚拢出的浅沟。  
立香瞥了一眼外面朦胧浮动的光影，想象自己现在的模样，马上缩回男人胸前，小声嗫嚅起来：“真是的……”  
说完她扶着性器缓慢理入体内，还处在高潮余韵中的腔内微微瑟缩，又被他一点一点撑开进犯，立香还是不由得皱起眉头，呼吸放轻但变得急促，双脚蜷曲着交叉在他身后，左手同样紧抓男人肩头，希望以此获得最大程度的安全感。  
爱德蒙不紧不慢地抽送着，不一会儿有微凉的皮革触感爬上左边脸颊，替他抚去耳前的碎发和细密的汗珠。有些讶异于和扔在地上的那双几乎一样的质地，爱德蒙攥住那只不安分的手，看她脸上泛起的潮红藏在青白月光底下半隐半现。  
“穿得这么清凉却戴着皮手套，不被人怀疑才怪。”  
“你还好意思说我……”立香心想他们不过是一根线上的蚂蚱，舒展手指试图捏他的脸，但没成功，“我……我只是为了遮挡令咒而已……露出来的话……不是更可疑吗……”  
“那你完全可以用掉所有令咒来供给魔力，你该不会是忘记了吧？”  
“我……”  
立香本想反驳，却不愿直接说实话，然而身体比起语言更加坦率，他话音刚落，腔道就条件反射似的突然收紧，毫无预兆地将正在后退的性器又推出一小半。不过爱德蒙隐约猜到她的心思，姑且把这当作似退实进的邀请，无视她显露在外的畏缩向更深处挺进，直接挤入腔道的尽头。立香对这陡然拔高的快感猝不及防，身体本能地惧怕起来，想要再次窒缩起来保护自己时，却无法抵挡男人不断地强硬侵犯，连带着挂在脚上的木屐悬在半空摇摇欲坠，在她终于招架不住猛烈的攻势而无措地泄身后，颤抖的脚趾终究还是挂不住鞋上的细带，木质底子摔在地上，碰出一声钝响。  
那一声直接从耳朵砸到立香心底，她赶忙深呼吸几下清醒头脑，攀着男人的肩头探出身体往外看。爱德蒙顺着她的视线一并看过去，花里胡哨的光影一如既往地交相蠕动，并没有要染指这片黑暗的意思，但小姑娘却依旧全力戒备，盯着那团光不敢放开，殊不知她眼中映出的斑驳人群一旦心血来潮看向这里，立刻就能发现她“弱小可怜又无助”的身影。  
然而那些沉迷光彩绚烂的人们根本没有这个机会。爱德蒙单手钳住她脸颊两侧扳正回来，虎口覆住下巴一压，撬开牙齿后舌头勾进口腔，逗弄起仍然迷惘无力的软舌，松手后又掣住她纤细的脚踝，重新拉回身后。立香勉强同他招架，感觉自己只剩下绵软无力，甚至能不时听到与他牙齿互相顶磨的声音，仿佛他要亲自咬断她体内那根过分紧绷而工作失常的神经一般。  
“喂，看得那么入迷，难道说你其实正期望着早点被人发现吗，master？”男人最后与她舌尖相抵再轻轻滑开，在她倾吐出来的一小团热息里扭曲地笑着，根本不待她把气喘匀就再次动腰深入，一次次顶开绞缠上来的嫩肉，频繁撞击尽处的宫口。少女一声呜咽一下子梗在喉咙里，泛红半阖的眼眶逐渐有水汽润染上来，气道通畅后才从唇间飘出细丝软绵般的吟声，发饰上的金属流苏相互碰撞簌簌作响，与她在街上奔跑玩耍时弄出的动静并无二致，不过这次倒是只有他才能听到这点精致凌乱的脆声。  
活泼的身影随之在脑海里蹦跶着飘过去，爱德蒙不经意间勾起嘴角，稍稍低头舐去她眼角即将滚落的泪珠，不料少女一只手突然打滑，幸好在后倒的一瞬间又被男人伸手托住，本不必再去为此担忧，但她依旧挣扎着再次攥住他的衣领，为防松脱手腕还向内扭过半圈，看起来像是要揪着领口质问他竟对自己如此肆意妄为，其实不过是她落入波涛汹涌的情潮里翻腾起伏无力抵抗，仅是希望能捞到一处支撑让自己安心，更何况拉她下水又拽她浮起的，只会是眼前这个恶劣的男人，当然也是她独一无二的共犯者。  
“呜……不要……”  
似乎是本能地困扰着快意层层蓄积的难耐感觉，立香无意识地摇头抗拒，几滴眼泪随着耸动断断续续滑落下来，粉唇垫在牙齿下不住颤抖，仅能勉强兜住不时想要冲出喉咙的呻吟。她的指尖抽搐着刮蹭他外衣的直挺布料，只希望能借此磨蚀掉这种异样的亢奋，哪怕一点也行……  
然而这一切都因男人的坚持成了徒劳。在又一次迎来近乎将她穿透的顶入之后，少女终归是被蚀骨的快感冲刷全身，仿佛被欺负过头一般合上眼帘轻声哭喊，同时男人紧拥着他的御主，在她体内灌入稠厚的浊液，又偏头含住她挂着点湿亮的舌尖和软唇，悉数吞下那些细碎失神的泣声。  
不过没多久立香就捧开他的脸，朝外定睛一看，转而把脸埋在他颈窝里，含混不清地哼唧起来：“唉……还是被人发现了。”  
爱德蒙只是回以一声轻笑，仿佛他并不是当事人似的，另一边却扯开风衣，把她几乎一丝不挂的双腿整个包裹起来，再圈紧揽在她腰上的手臂。两人再度紧贴，性器蹭着软肉又埋进少许，害她不情愿地闷哼一声，萌生出拿他的黑领带和深灰衬衫磨牙的想法。  
“我听见这里有人在哭，到底是……”  
“没什么，”爱德蒙笑着扭过头来，可他金灿灿的眼睛直接把来者吓得往后一缩，“做傻事被人发现了，想找个没人的地方反省一下而已。”  
没等那人反应过来，少女一个鲤鱼打挺直起身，瞪了爱德蒙一眼，但很快又丧气地倒回去，手指伸到他的灰白卷发里揉搓，却没狠下心往外拽，只好拿风衣领子出气，一边还小声抱怨，“就不能再给我买一个苹果糖吗……”  
“好啊，只要你反省够了就可以。”爱德蒙对她的机灵十分满意，伸手抚摸她头顶的橘发，结果刚刚还耷拉着的呆毛立马抖擞精神，暗搓搓地准备戳他一下。  
方才少女露脸的时候，来人看到她微肿的眼眶里含着泪水，直到现在还不时委屈地吸着鼻子，确实像是碰到了什么伤心的事情。  
看来这位先生没有说谎呢。

End.


End file.
